Oyuken no time Capitulo 1
by Ryu Kuroneko
Summary: "¡Aparece Gunlacker! ¿¡El científico más fuerte del mundo?" Historia escrita e ideada por Inchectador, un amigo mío. A falta de su cuenta, me pidió que la subiese yo con la mía. ¡Bueno! Oyuken no Time está basada en la famosa serie One Piece, desde el punto de vista de Panton, el protagonista de esta historia. Los personajes son OC'S basados en unos amigos y yo. ¡Disfruten! D


One piece fic: cap 1

Otro día cualquiera en la isla Falls, pacífica como de costumbre. Ningún peligro solía amenazar esta isla, pero como es de espera, en una isla con 1.300.000 de habitantes (la más grande del North Blue), no todos solían ser tan relajados como el resto. A pesar de ser un lugar de bastante belleza y tranquilidad, todo tiene una segunda cara, y la segunda cara de esta isla eran los delincuentes expertos, algunos pobres, ladrones de guante blanco, oficiales de la Marina corruptos… Aunque claro, todo esto les traía bastante sin cuidado a los habitantes de Falls, ya que la mayoría de crímenes solían ser en silencio o escondidos por el gobierno del país. Esta isla se destaca, no solo por su encanto, sino también por el gran avance científico y tecnológico de ésta, de la cual salían los mejores científicos y tecnólogos, entre ellos, una futura promesa científica para el mundo, un joven de unos 20 años que en aquella Era de los Piratas prometió cambiar el mundo...

-¡Vamos, cabrones! ¡Vamos a demostrarle al mundo que no somos unas simples ratas de barco!-Gritaba el capitán de una extensa tripulación de piratas, los cuales se disponían a desembarcar en la isla. La tripulación se dividía en tres carabelas que desembarcaron en el puerto de la isla Falls, y de estos barcos, bajaron cientos de hombres, concluyendo con el capitán del barco. Un hombre de figura imponente, aspecto serio a la par de atractivo, cabellos rojos y una enorme gabardina negra que le cubría la espalda. Con una camisa blanca a rayas grises, destrozada por el uso constante, y un pantalón que le llegaba por las rodillas.

"Habitantes de toda la isla, espero que estéis preparados, porque esta isla va a ser mía, y nos conocerán en todo el North Blue como los piratas "Big Sound", ¡Y todos me respetarán en este mundo! ¡No solo me conformaré con el North Blue, sino con todo Grand Line!"

La marina intentó detenerles, pero entre que eran más de 500 piratas por barco y que algunos oficiales huyeron por sus vidas, el desastre era inevitable.

El capitán de la tripulación era un hombre realmente conocido por la marina, el precio por su cabeza y de su tripulación era de 30.000.000 B, no eran hombres corrientes. Sin duda había alcanzado ese precio en solo 3 meses gracias a su entrenamiento duro y a su fruta logia de árbol. Se le conocía también por tocar melodías macabras después de sus asedios, pero sin embargo eran hermosas.

Era curioso, porque todos los piratas estaban destrozando la isla sin ayuda de su capitán, así que toda la isla sabía que su perdición había llegado.

El capitán de la tripulación salió corriendo del puerto.

-¿Qué coño? ¿En serio está ese malnacido aquí?

-Sí señor, y parece que tiene 500 hombres más que la última vez

-Me cago en los muertos del capullo ese, a ver si se cae por un precipicio y se rompe la boca contra una pared. –Justo después destroza la pared con un tajo de su lanza.

-¡Pero James! ¡Qué se carga el puerto!

-Es verdad, pagare después con mi sangre.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

James Elron, capitán de la marina con muy mala leche, pero sin duda con un buen corazón. Se caracterizaba por querer hacer las cosas lo mejor posible y por defender lo que quiere a muerte.

Al llegar, Elron vió todo el horror que estaban causando los piratas a sus isleños.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacéis en mi isla…? ¿¡Qué creéis que es esto!?

Elron corrió despavoridamente hacía donde estaba el capitán pegándole estocadas con su lanza a los piratas que se ponían en medio.

-¿EN SERIO CREEIS QUE PODEÍS LLEGAR AQUÍ Y DESTROZAR LA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS? ¿CREEIS QUE PODEÍS LLEVAROS EL ALMA DE MIS CIUDADANOS COMO SI SOLO FUESEN OBJETOS?

En ese momento se encontraron Elron y el capitán. El pirata de cabellos rojos detuvo al Marine con un brote de árbol que salía de su mano fácilmente, pero se veía en su mirada que no lo hacía por gusto.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece, no es un simple saqueo, lo siento…

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA! –exclamó con toda la fuerza y rabia que tenía en su interior. Elron pensaba que era imposible acabar con toda la felicidad humana en ese mísero instante, la felicidad es algo que dura muchísimo tiempo, es un arte que permanece en la vida de una persona, decía siempre.

Justo cuando pronunció esas palabras, toda la gente que había alrededor se cayó desmallada, dando a entender que Elron había hecho esa proeza. Los únicos que aun permanecían despiertos eran él y el capitán pirata.

-Tú… ¿Qué has…? – Se calló al escuchar un silbido en el cielo.

Los dos miraron a lo más alto y pudieron divisar lo que era una figura que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos. Al llegar hacia ellos dos, le dio una patada al capitán pirata y aparto a Elron sin hacerle daño. El capitán salió disparado aun habiéndose cubierto la cara con corteza de árbol. Después de que el polvo del impacto desapareciese y algunas personas y piratas empezaran a recobrar sentido, el hombre tan elegante que había venido del cielo habló:

"Vaya, parece que mi distorsionador de ondas cerebrales para personas con un nivel de haki penoso aún necesita unos arreglos."

-Pero ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Elron.

-Nadie, un simple científico que ha destrozado su casa.

Era un joven de cabello castaño, enormes y redondas lentes y con un aspecto un tanto sedentario por su aparente delgadez. Llevaba una camisa blanca de botones, una larga corbata gris y unos pantalones negros bastantes subidos. Su cinturón pasaba la cintura por encima de la camisa.

-¿PERO POR QUE LO HAS HECHO? ¿Y NO TE HAS ENTERADO DE TODO EL FOLLÓN DE POR AQUÍ?

-Sí, por eso he venido volando.

-¿POR QUÉ COMETES TAL LOCURA?

-Sencillo, me voy de viaje al Gran Line después de patear al imbécil este.

-¿Cómo? Retira eso. –Se rabiaba el capitán.

-No lo pienso hacer, no eres más que un pirata patético que intenta hacerse ver, pero en realidad no eres nadie.- Chuleaba el joven que vino de los cielos. Parecía estar confiado sin tener miedo a enfrentarse a un pirata tan feroz.

-¿Y tú me vas a ganar? ¿Un científico? Perdona, pero para luchar contra un pirata, la ciencia es un gatito indefenso ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Recitarme la teoría de Tales?

-No solo te voy a ganar, sino que tampoco voy a usar mi "Akuma no mi" para ganarte. No será necesario, tan solo usaré la ciencia.

-Pues dime, genio de la ciencia, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Para ir encargando una tumba con tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Panton, y recuérdame, porque tú serás mi 2º persona de abordo en mi busca del Broncio.

Una hora antes…

Panton se encontraba en su habitación, desordenada por libros, restos de comida, cables, papeles con fórmulas matemáticas, teorías históricas y suciedad en general. También tenía un ordenador en su cuarto (como se dijo anteriormente, esa isla tenía una tecnología inusual para su época, ya que todos los ancestros del doctor Vegapunk pasaban allí sus vidas, alejados del bullicio y ruido de las islas normales, dedicados a su estudio. Aún después de todo esto, es raro ver a un hombre con un ordenador personal calculando, procesando y buscando un lugar en concreto).

Panton ha estado así, buscando como loco la localización de un material capaz de hacer una brecha espacio-temporal desde que murió Susanne… hace 7 años que lo intenta desesperadamente buscar algún indicio de la desestabilización del espacio y del tiempo.

Panton en esos instantes de búsqueda sin descanso, pensó que nunca lo encontraría. Cuando fue a dejar su trabajo y dormir un poco, su ordenador detectó un libro que nunca había visto que trataba sobre minerales con propiedades increíbles. Fue corriendo a la librería.

-Hey, Panton, ¿Qué tal?

-Ando con prisa, Robin, te cojo un libro y después hablamos.

-Vale, adiós.

Al llegar a su casa, miró el índice del libro, empezó a observar que había un mineral llamado Oyuken, con propiedades curiosas.

-Oyuken, mineral legendario de color verde plateado que se encontraba originalmente en el interior de la tierra, donde se forma gracias a sus temperaturas y presión elevada. Dice la profecía que si se somete a 3.000.000 de hectopascales de presión y a una temperatura de -373.15 ºC (tendría que parar el movimiento total de los átomos del ambiente), se produce un bucle espacio temporal a 2 metros a la redonda del trozo de Oyuken. También hay archivos que aseguran que no existen más ejemplares de ese mineral en todo Grand Line, ya que el pirata Gold D. Roger cogió todo el Oyuken y lo escondió junto al One Piece.

Después de leer esto, Panton pensó un poco lo que iba a hacer con su vida cuando prestó atención a un gran escándalo de hace 30 minutos de personas gritando, miró desde su ventana y vio lo que sucedía, así que decidió destruir la casa, para que nadie más pudiese ver nada sobre sus estudios y seguir su pista, con un sistema que le ayudaría salir ileso, pero volando.

Volviendo a disputa del capitán y Panton…

-¿Yo? No me hagas reír, no me uniría a ti ni por todo el oro de este país –Dijo el capitán casi riendo.

-Lo siento ya lo tengo decidido, además, me hace falta un músico para mi barco, y más te vale aprender como tocar la guitarra.

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres que me una a tu banda?

-Porque no creo que seas una mala persona… ¿Has matado a alguien de aquí? No pareces muy orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo… te pareces un poco a mí.

El capitán calló durante unos segundos.

-Te voy a enseñar el infierno.

El capitán corrió hacia Panton y le lanzó una rama que salía de su brazo. Panton esquivó el golpe con facilidad. El capitán empezó a darle golpes con un recubrimiento de madera en sus manos.

-_Moku no kuboshi_ [puños de madera]

Al parecer Panton esquivaba los golpes con una facilidad asombrosa. Según él se había entrenado en cuerpo y mente en su casa con ayuda de su mejor amigo, Bone. Durante 7 años había hecho todo ese esfuerzo por su amigo Bone y su esposa Susanne, para llegar lejos y cumplir su sueño. Mientras el capitán se quedaba asombrado de la velocidad que alcanzaba Panton, éste último sonreía, sabiendo que todo el entrenamiento que había tenido no había sido en vano.

Ahora podía enfrentarse a un verdadero pirata, y cuando descubriese más cosas en el Grand Line, sin duda se hará más fuerte.

-Vamos a terminar esto –Dijo Panton.

Paró los brazos del pirata pelirrojo con dos pinzas de electricistas gigantes y las clavó en el suelo, de tal forma que no pudiese hacer nada con sus brazos y no se pudiese mover.

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO? –Gritó exaltado el furioso pirata.

-Todavía no ha terminado la fiesta.

Panton se puso encima del capitán, saltó con todas sus fuerzas y en el aire sacó lo que parecía ser un cañón que llevaba unos circuitos gigantes atrás de su espalda. Metió un proyectil y apuntó hacia abajo.

-Ahora verás que la ciencia no es tan ridícula como parece. _GAUSS CANON_.

El proyectil empezó a ganar velocidad dentro del cañón y se disparó a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia cuerpo del pirata. Su cuerpo se dobló como un tablón de madera y empezó a escupir un poco de sangre. Por suerte el proyectil alargado y fino de metal no lo llegó a atravesar, ya que era un pirata con mucha resistencia y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por madera que amortiguó el golpe, pero el impacto fue tal que se dio por entendido de que había perdido el combate.

-¿Por qué? ¿He sido vencido? ¿Por un simple… científico? –Dijo el pirata humillado mirando al suelo, lleno de rabia y coraje.

-No te culpo por tus pensamientos, pero que sepas que no soy un científico normal, ese cañonazo que te has tragado tiene más fuerza que el de uno normal, me sorprende que no te hayas hecho añicos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?

-Seguramente por lo mismo que tú; para que nunca nadie me pisoteé, para proteger a los míos y sobre todo para cumplir mi sueño. Así que… ¿Te unirás a mí? Ya hablaremos de nuestras historias, y me dirás porque has hecho todo esto. –En ese momento sonrío desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Entonces, se levantó del suelo y el pirata supo que no estaba solo, que por fin había encontrado a un hombre que entendía sus motivos y le perdonaba.

-Mi nombre es Darashia T. Gunlacker, y empezaré mi historia diciendo que deseo con toda mi alma ser un Yonkou.

-Bien, bueno, vamos subiendo a una carabela tuya, porque no creo que la marina nos deje ir fácilmente. –Dijo el joven de las lentes señalando a los soldados de la Marina que estaban tras ellos. Los marines estaban todos ensimismados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-¡A-atrapadles! ¡No pueden salir de la isla! –Gritaba Elron rompiendo el silencio.

En esos instantes, Gun observó como toda la gente estaba consciente y al tanto de lo que habían hablado, así que salieron corriendo. Lograron escapar pateando a algunos tipos, y gracias a una escalera de madera que hizo el pirata pelirrojo subieron en el barco.

.¿PERO QUÉ? ¡QUÉ COSA MÁS FÁCIL! –Se alucinaba la gente al unísono.

Zarparon de la isla dejando atrás a los botes de marines que comenzaron a perseguirles gracias a qué los dos estaban trabajando como nakamas: Gun manejando el barco, Panton disparando cañonazos.

Elron estaba muy furioso por no haberles dado su merecido, y juraría que volvería enfrentarse a ellos, pero por otro lado, tampoco le importaba mucho, ya que realmente si no fuese por Panton, su isla habría sido saqueada completamente.

Mientras que Panton y Gun se alejaban en la mar, ellos pensaban que su viaje iba a ser su gran sueño, lo que siempre han deseado, y no por sus sueños solamente, sino por las aventuras que iban a enfrentar.


End file.
